Sakura
by AeternaNive
Summary: En el aniversario luctuoso de su esposa, los pétalos del cerezo traen a la memoria, los rastros de la historia entre Byakuya y Hisana. [One-shot]


¡Hola, mis amores! Aquí ando, actualizando desde... bueno, ni siquiera voy a contar el tiempo porque me da pena.

Hoy vengo con un one-shot que tenía muchísimo tiempo tratando de escribir, es ni más ni menos que mi versión de la historia de Byakuya y Hisana, esta hermosa pero poco mencionada pareja de Bleach. No he andado mucho en el fandom bleachero últimamente y, desde que estos dos son una pareja de la que no hay prácticamente nada de información, tengo muchas dudas sobre mi desempeño al escribir este fic, pero realmente espero que les guste.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 _Disclaimer. Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad del creador original de Bleach, Tite Kubo. Yo sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

 _Ese día me quedé pensando_

 _que algunas personas jamás nos dejan,_

 _nunca se van por completo,_

 _aunque ya no estén._

 _Su esencia queda,_

 _su voz se escucha,_

 _las sentimos sonreír._

 _Algunas personas jamás nos dejan._

 _Son eternas._

 _-Ilani Ribero_

El reflejo de sus ojos violáceos en el agua del sereno estanque, se distorsionó con las ondas crecientes. Tomó delicadamente el recién caído pétalo y sonrió con nostalgia.

 _ **Cerezos.**_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _En aquella época, Byakuya aún era un miembro más de su escuadrón. No importaba su linaje, tenía que esforzarse y ganarse su puesto: por el honor de su familia y el orgullo propio. En realidad, no le resultaba muy difícil sobresalir; a pesar de su corta edad, su talento como shinigami era natural, y su disciplina no hacía más que resaltar sus habilidades._

 _Siempre hubo celos, por supuesto, pero en general sus compañeros de escuadrón lo admiraban, confiaban en él. Fue principalmente eso lo que le hizo digno del puesto de capitán._

 _Marzo llegaba a su final, y los cerezos terminaban de florecer alrededor cuando se llevó a cabo su nombramiento. Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán de la sexta división del Gotei 13. Fue también cuando los cerezos florecieron que la conoció._

 _Era su primera misión liderando al escuadrón; un hollow desconocido había causado problemas en el Rukongai, así que enviaron a la sexta división para solucionar el problema. Byakuya supuso que se trataba también de una prueba, una forma de evidenciar sus capacidades._

 _Había ordenado a sus hombres dispersarse por el distrito en busca de cualquier pista. Habían seguido el rastro de destrucción por horas, pero el hollow parecía desvanecerse cada vez que se acercaban. Llegó a un callejón donde el mal olor y la oscuridad parecían inundarle todos los sentidos. Aquel lugar era peor de lo que cualquiera podría describir; la miseria a su alrededor se volvía nauseabunda en poco tiempo, y las miradas de los habitantes… parecía insoslayable la mirada de los niños, con apenas una pizca de esperanza en el rostro._

 _Un crujido lo alertó. Era el hollow, estaba seguro. Se lanzó contra él, pero el monstruo era hábil, tuvo que seguirlo hacia el pueblo haciendo uso de todas sus capacidades para no perderlo. Los brazos y piernas del hueco parecían ondear, como si de tentáculos se tratara, y su máscara tenía manchas rojizas que asemejaban ser sangre seca. A su paso, destruyeron un par de casas. Daños colaterales, pensó el capitán, poniendo su atención en cumplir la misión que le había sido encomendada._

 _El hueco giró bruscamente, adentrándose en una casa tan pequeña y descuidada, que Byakuya nunca pensó encontrar a alguien más… pero ahí estaba. Tendida en el piso, una mujer menuda de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida los miraba con la expresión de quien lleva sobre sus hombros un peso enorme. El heredero de la familia Kuchiki conocía esa expresión, era la misma que veía en el espejo cada día. Tal vez había sido eso, o tal vez había sido la vulnerabilidad con que la desconocida se había quedado ahí, incapaz de moverse para escapar, lo que la había convertido en algo más que un posible daño colateral. Cuando el hollow se lanzó contra ella, su cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia, interponiéndose justo en el medio; aunque recibió una pequeña herida, pudo, a su vez, herir al hueco que escapó otra vez, dejando un rastro de sangre. Miró de soslayo por un microsegundo a la chica, antes de emprender la persecución._

 _Al final, su misión fue un éxito. El escuadrón acorraló al hueco en un claro, a las afueras del Rukongai, y lo purificaron como habían hecho con tantos otros. Regresaron a casa con la frente en alto, orgullosos de su desempeño, listos para seguir con nuevas misiones; a pesar de que sus heridas no eran mortales, Byakuya recibió la recomendación de descansar un par de días antes de volver al trabajo. Y así lo hizo… más o menos. Se sentaba en el jardín y observaba como, en el agua del estanque, se reflejaban un par de ojos oscuros, llenos de culpa y responsabilidad._ _No podía entender la razón, pero le era imposible sacarse la imagen de esa mujer de la mente. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué estaba en aquellas condiciones, o cuál era su historia. Era absurdo, en su familia siempre había sido claro que lo único importante son tus logros, no tus penas. Pero él quería conocer la razón del dolor de aquella extraña. Tal vez era sólo curiosidad por un mundo recién descubierto, o tal vez era que, algo en ella, le recordaba su propio ser. En cualquier caso, no pudo soportar la incertidumbre._

 _Le costó un poco de trabajo escabullirse hacia el Rukongai, sintiéndose como un adolescente que intenta escapar de casa. Él nunca había tenido ese tipo de adolescencia, por supuesto, siempre fue un joven disciplinado. Todavía lo era._

 _Avanzó discreto, prácticamente desapercibido entre las personas, hasta llegar a la vieja casa del día anterior. Tenía la mitad del techo destruido por su batalla con el hueco, lo que la hacía lucir aún más deprimente que antes. No sabía si debía llamar o no y, si debía hacerlo, no sabía exactamente qué decir. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba semi abierta, así que se aventuró hacia el interior con el chirrido de la madera bajo sus pies._

 _Ella estaba ahí, tumbada sobre una vieja y maltratada manta, con la respiración irregular. No reaccionó a su presencia, ni siquiera a su tacto. Apenas le hizo falta meditarlo un segundo. Puso a la mujer sobre algo más abrigador y se apresuró a cubrir el techo, a sabiendas de que, si bien probablemente tenía ya mucho tiempo enferma, su condición había empeorado en aquellas circunstancias. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?_

 _Cuando ella despertó, no había nadie más en la casa. Todo parecía más cálido, pero no era sólo por la falta de corrientes de aire. No había ninguna nota, pero supo inmediatamente a quién debía agradecerle: bajo ella, reconfortándola, estaba el haori distintivo de los capitanes del Gotei 13. Tenía marcado el mismo número que había visto un día antes, cuando el hollow irrumpió en su lecho. El número seis._

 _Los siguientes fueron días de paz en la sociedad de almas. Apenas unos trámites de papelería para las divisiones del Gotei 13 y la usual rutina para los habitantes del Rukongai. En medio de esa monotonía, Byakuya Kuchiki visitaba esporádicamente la casa en el distrito 78, para asegurarse en secreto de que la salud de aquella mujer no empeorara; se aseguraba de que estuviera cómoda en su lecho, reparaba imperfecciones de la casa y hasta ponía compresas frías en su frente para disminuir la temperatura que la asaltaba de pronto. Ella siempre estaba durmiendo, como si su cuerpo se esforzara por resguardar las pocas energías que le quedaban._

 _Nadie más sabía de sus expediciones, por supuesto, aunque suponía que, de seguir escabulléndose así, pronto lo descubrirían. Había decidido por esa misma razón, que aquella sería su última visita. No tenía sentido seguir procurando a una desconocida, aunque no se sintiera más como si tal (no había una razón para eso, creía él, era simplemente la costumbre de verla ahí, indefensa). No obstante, algo cambió. Cuando cruzó la puerta, ella no estaba en el piso, durmiendo sobre su haori, como siempre. En realidad, no parecía estar por ningún lado._

— _Sabía que era usted— dijo, al verlo cruzar la puerta trasera, buscándola. Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó su voz, tersa y dulce como su sonrisa. Llevaba el haori cuidadosamente doblado entre sus pequeñas manos._

 _No supo qué decir. Se quedó ahí, mirándola como si de un fantasma se tratara. Su salud no parecía haber mejorado, la palidez de su piel y la debilidad de su postura eran muy notorias, pero su sonrisa era sincera y, ese simple gesto, fue suficiente._

— _Gracias— continuó, en voz gentil, extendiéndole la prenda blanca al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia. Él tomó el haori e inclinó la cabeza suavemente, a forma de respuesta._

— _¿Su salud… está mejor? —cuestionó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

— _Lo está— asintió ella—. Gracias a sus cuidados_

— _Está bien, entonces— respondió, dando un paso atrás para marcharse._

— _Me gustaría— se apresuró a decir ella—… me gustaría, si usted tiene tiempo, agradecer sus atenciones._

A _ccedió sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo, era su último día en ese lugar, quería saber por lo menos quién era esa misteriosa mujer. Ella sonrió en respuesta, y fue justo entonces, cuando supo que había hecho lo correcto._

 _Anduvieron un rato a paso lento —a ella parecía costarle un poco de trabajo, por lo que él aminoró su ritmo—, hasta llegar a un hermoso claro donde un enorme árbol de cerezos sobresalía. Curioso lugar para el Rukongai._

 _Se sentaron a la sombra del viejo árbol, cuyas flores lucían esplendorosas. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, admirando el horizonte, disfrutando de la paz. Luego conversaron un poco. Se llamaba Hisana, estaba completamente sola en aquel peligroso lugar, y había encontrado refugio en la vieja cabaña, donde descansaba de los largos días luchando por sobrevivir. Él apenas si le contó sobre sí mismo, no quería convertirse en el heredero de una familia noble, cuando podía disfrutar de la sencillez que el anonimato le brindaba._

 _El momento de despedirse llegó junto al atardecer. Cuando le dio la espalda para emprender el camino de regreso, Byakuya estuvo seguro de que Hisana aún sonreía._

 _Pese a sus previas ideas, volvieron a encontrarse en el mismo lugar, no porque fuera inevitable, sino porque era lo que ambos querían así. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, de las charlas, incluso del silencio. Byakuya descubrió en ella un encanto que nunca antes había percibido en una persona; sus modales, sencillos pero corteses, la sinceridad de sus sonrisa, las historias de sus ojos. Con el tiempo, ella le confesó haber descubierto su identidad después de la primera visita, cuando reparó el techo de la cabaña, y él le contó sobre su familia. Hisana siempre lo escuchaba con ese semblante lleno de paz y, aunque había algo lleno de culpa en ella que aún no comprendía, se sentía pleno a su lado. Así, cuando menos lo pensó, había tomado una decisión._

— _¿Está seguro? —inquirió, atónita—. ¿Qué hay de su familia?_

— _Me encargaré de ellos. Lo único que me importa ahora es tu respuesta._

 _Quería cuidarla. Quería estar con ella cada día, no sólo en encuentros efímeros debajo del cerezo. Quería casarse con ella. Un pétalo del cerezo cayó mientras Hisana, con esa cálida sonrisa, asentía._

 _No fue fácil enfrentar los juicios y oposiciones de su familia, pero finalmente lo logró. Desposó a la mujer que le había mostrado el significado de la libertad. Por cinco primaveras, se dedicó a amarla sin condiciones, pero su salud, víctima de la vida tan dura que llevó alguna vez, nunca pudo recuperarse y, durante el quinto año de su matrimonio, su cuerpo sucumbió a la enfermedad._

 _A pesar del dolor, él nunca se apartó de su lado. Sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, la besó con dulzura y escuchó con atención su petición de buscar a la hermana menor a la que había abandonado tiempo atrás._

— _Lamento no tener tiempo para retribuir todo el amor que me ha dado, pero, Byakuya-sama, estos cinco años juntos han sido como un sueño para mí._

 ** _Eso_** _**era.** La culpa que ella cargaba en el alma aún después de dejar el Rukongai..._

— _Los cerezos están floreciendo._

 _Byakuya había pedido sembrar aquel árbol para recordar el lugar en el que ambos solían reunirse antes de su matrimonio._

 _Miró los pétalos rosados y sonrió, mientras su vida se extinguía en manos de aquel maravilloso hombre._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Habían pasado ya un par de años desde entonces, pero aún, de vez en cuando, le gustaba sentarse a la sombra de aquel viejo árbol para mirar los pétalos dispersarse, como los años sin Hisana.

—También fue como un hermoso sueño para mí— murmuró, esperando que los pétalos del cerezo llevaran los pedazos de su corazón hacia ella. Y sonrió, porque, por un momento, pudo escuchar de nuevo su melodiosa voz.

 ** _Los cerezos están floreciendo._**

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Como dije, no estoy muy segura de mi trabajo aquí, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Siempre he creído que Byakuya era otro con Hisana, porque eso es lo que los flashbacks me han dado a entender, así que espero no haberme pasado de cursi. Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, para saber qué les ha parecido la historia._

 _Regresaré pronto a publicar la continuación de mis otros fics, no crean que me olvido de ellos. Hasta entonces, les deseo unos días muy bonitos, como ustedes. Mientras tanto, pueden encontrarme en tumblr (bajo el mismo nombre: Aeterna Nive), donde publico -además de todos estos fanfics- otros textos que, por su contenido o extensión, no tienen cabida aquí._

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
